Immortals' Union
The Immortals' Union consisted from three different forces. The Immortals, Phoenix Sect and the Council of Races.Ch. 1059 About The Immortals' Union was in alliance with cultivators from 180 Expanse Cosmoses from Saint Defier. Ancient Gods and black-robed Grand Immortals from the Celestial Realm were participating in that war too. The Immortals changed. They have mastered another method of cultivation, and their levels of cultivation have increased by leaps and bounds. The divine abilities they use are also rarely heard of. The Sacred Temple was equivalent to the Sect Elder Chamber in Morning Dao Sect. They formulated war strategies and planned the distribution of resources. It was built by Phoenix Sect. Each battle used Eyes of the Sacred Temple, and usually, the commanders of the battles were from Phoenix Sect. The Sacred Lady of the Sacred Temple was the Sacred Lady from Phoenix Sect. The Council of Races was similar to the War Chamber. They were the ones who deploy the most soldiers in each battle. The black-robed people belonged to the core of the Immortals' Union. They had noble statuses, and no one could order them around. Even the council of the Immortals' Union would not dare to do so. They were allies, but the black-robed people had joined the war on their own accord and mostly observed the battles. Only when they believed that they should attack did they attack.Ch. 1119 History Book 4 The Immortals' Union started a war against Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 940 Ch. 944 Book 5 After a thousand of years of war, half of True Morning Dao World was occupied by the Immortals' Union. Dao Chen was still in isolation, not having come out once. Even The Almighties in Morning Dao Sect haven't appeared either. This war was part of the battle between the 180 Expanse Cosmoses from Dark Dawn and the 180 Expanse Cosmoses from Saint Defier over Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. Once Dynasts were appointed, Morning Dao Sect had deployed ten armies of cultivators, and most of them numbered in millions. They slaughtered their way into the Immortals' Union from ten different directions, intending to determine the winner of the war in one go. This was the first time Morning Dao Sect had erupted and fought back in such a manner, taking the Immortals' Union by surprise and forcing it to continuously retreat. There were ten armies, and wherever they went, they almost always left the area in complete devastation. They slaughtered to a heinous degree and massacred whole races. The closer the armies got to the core of the Immortals' Union, the stronger resistance they faced.Ch. 1118 The explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal created a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap between Expanse Cosmoses and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World. In the Bright Yang Region many cultivators from the Immortal’s Union were killed.Ch. 1137 Remaining cultivators from Morning Dao Sect or the Immortals' Union had only survival in mind.Ch. 1142 The remnants of the Immortals' Union formed South Union.Ch. 1180 Reference List Category:Organizations Category:Immortals